


Hardly Ever

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack discovers the gulf between fantasy and reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Ever

"But I never wear them. Well, hardly ever."

"I know." Thank God. If Daniel did, work would be unbearable, a constant sizzle of arousal burning a hole in his gut. Or, even worse, it would stop turning him on and he'd lose something guaranteed to get off in nothing flat, for those times when he wanted it fast and dirty, a climax slamming into him like a fist.

"You're sure? Because I've got --" Daniel didn't blush, but he pushed his glasses up with a careful precision that the action really didn't merit. "Leather, uh, pants, and I could --"

"No." Jack let the single tie he'd found in Daniel's closet slide through his fingers. "Get naked for me."

"And?" Daniel sounded cautious.

Cool silk, to wrap around warm skin. "Then let me put this on you."

"And?" Daniel prompted, his forehead creasing slightly.

Jack smiled. "You think it's going around your neck, don't you?" He watched the blush darken skin that was going to be hot when he kissed it. "It will later. When I take you out to eat and make you wear it."

Daniel made a sound half laughing protest, half yes, okay, why not.

Cool silk. Clean silk. For now. He thought of what he could do to Daniel with the thin strip of material he held. Trail it over him and watch Daniel shiver, goose bumps rising; twine it around wrists, ankles, a smooth, tight hold, so different from the grip of his hand. Gift wrap Daniel's cock in a swirling spiral and unwrap it with a single, long, hard tug, all friction, all heat, and hear Daniel moan helplessly.

Tie their wrists together as he fucked Daniel, so Daniel couldn't get away from him at the end as he sometimes did, his eyes hazy, full of memories.

Kiss Daniel through it, gag him with it, loop it around his neck and know that Daniel wouldn't flinch, not once, not ever, as he tightened it slowly because Daniel trusted him.

Daniel's hand fell against his and he realized that the tie was a twisted crumple in his hands, already too ruined to be wearable in public. Shit. So much for that part of the fantasy… Then he looked at Daniel's face, smiling, uncertainty and trust trading places.

He couldn't do it. To the Daniel in his head he could do anything, and did, guilt spicing it, but get the real one, his Daniel, grubby and used? No. No fucking way.

He let the tie slip to the floor. "How about you let me blow you, and we order in pizza?" he offered.


End file.
